msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting the Hunter
Hunting the Hunter Campaign Summary This was a guild level event that had limited interaction with a few Night Elven guilds, if memory serves; Hand of the Goddess. Brief Summary The Arcane Vault's of Dalaran were compromised by a Daemon Hunter, who broke into them using anient daemonic ward breakers. He stole a book found during the previous campaign The Alchemist and the Trickster, known as The Alchemist's Tome, a powerful daemonic artefact. Using this thing he attempted to hunt down a rogue Dreadlord influencing things in Darnassus and Stormwind. The Senate caught up to him, botched his kill, and then helped him track down and kill the daemon. Full Summary All was well in Dalaran. The magi were enjoying several weeks of peace and tranquility. What with the Horde in armistice and no threats to Dalaran, nobody was expecting the vault alarms to go off. The Senate began to arrive at the citadel in a slight panic, wondering what had happened. Once the citadel was sealed by the battlemage corp, it was revealed, using The Eye of Dalaran that a Demon Hunter, using ancient demonic ward breaking spells, had compromised the vault and stolen The Alchemist's tome. The scrying determined he had fled to Darnassus. Tracking the Demon Hunter to Darnassus, the Magus Senate negeotiated free action terms with the elves and Mage-Commander Alexander led a hunt through the Elven Capital for the Hunter. Finding Fel taint, they confronted a Satyr that hid within the city. Killing it, it tried to warn something, thinking it meant the hunter they tracked down the taint and found the Demon Hunter poised to assassinate an Elven Druid, saving the man they confronted the Hunter. The Hunter raged at them and told them they had just let a demon get away, he grabbed the alchemist's tome and fled. Further Scrying and fieldwork by the Battlemage corp revealed the Demon Hunter, now revealed as Praesius Nighthaunter , was hiding in the Elven Territory of Feralas. The Senate tracked him down, determined to get their artifacts back, but found themselves ambushed instead. After trying to flush the hunter out and taking a few casualties, Praesius himself put a stop to the fighting. He angrily explained what the senate had stopped him from doing his duty and now a powerful Dreadlord named Banehollow was free. Eventually the "Druid" appeared, revealing himself and taunting the assembled magi, after making several threats he left. The Senate took him into custody. After a trial, the demon hunter was coerced into aiding the Magus Senate. The battlemage corp took him from the hold and transported him to Banehollow's location in felwood. Once reinforced by the Senate they took off into the demon corrupted barrow dens. The hunter hid them in shadow to avoid enemies but eventually they were blocked in a ritual sacrifice chamber. Many desecrated bodies lay strewn about, but one man was barely alive, begging for help. None would come them as a portal opened in him, allowing a doomguard to crawl from his body and attack the senate. The Demon Hunter took advantage of the distraction and used the opertunity to get ahead and find Banehollow. Defeating the demon the magi found the hunter engaged in battle with the Dreadlord already and the Alchemist's Tome fueling several portal gates. Vanidicus ordered magi to try and hold the portals shut while the rest of the senate fought the demon. As magi managed to close the portals the demon's strength waned and eventually he was defeated. In the chaos the demon hunter had grabbed the tome before the senate could and began sealing the portals. He walked towards the last one, repelling the magi's attempts to bind him with shielding spells from the spellbook. As he stepped through the last closing portal, he tossed the book back to the magi as a token of goodwill. The Demon Hunter is currently MIA to the chancellor's displeasure. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Events Category:Campaigns